OrcMask
OrcMask (オークマスク Orkmasuku) is a Nocturne with an Orc motif, a former member of The Monsters and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dim, clumsy, child-like and random (and also kind of annoying), OrcMask is a former roleplayer turned Nocturne soldier (well as much as he can be anyways). He is very stupid and constantly makes big mistakes. He is best friends with CockatriceMask and the two have been known to be quite the mischief makers. History Backstory Originally a orc themed Nocturne who was into really big online roleplaying fantasy games, OrcMask tried his hand at becoming a Monster in the year 2009, but it was quickly shown to be incredibly inept. He was locked aways at the Death Valley base for nearly 10 years (along with CockatriceMask) and was even going to be executed at some point, but he was given a job by CucaMask to perform a certain task for her... Debut: All-Out Monster Attack OrcMask made his first appearance when he was deployed to kill CoyoteMask and PegasusMask when they were shrunken down to action figure size and sent down the dungeon at the Monster's base in Death Valley. OrcMask swung his Orc Thwacker around and did poorly in trying to kill the duo, resulting in his own quick defeat. He was defeated when CoyoteMask tricked him into stepping onto a tack, forcing him to also drop his club onto his other foot, causing him to fall over. After his defeat, CoyoteMask and PegasusMask reverted back to their normal sizes. Just as PegasusMask was about to beat down on him, OrcMask stated that he was doing it because CucaMask made him do it and she was the only reason he didn't get executed. He then surrendered to the two and then his escape along with CockatriceMask, leaving holes in the walls shaped like themselves. OrcMask and CockatriceMask later reappeared now having reformed after hearing PegasusMask's words during the fight with Spring-Heeled Jack in where OrcMask helped defeat him by knocking him out with his Orc Thwacker, claiming he (OrcMask) finally got to do something, He expressed disappointment in not getting to fight GreatWhiteSharkMask however. OrcMask then later participated in the fight against both JackalMask (who also reformed) and KarkadannMask. He commented near the end of the RP upon seeing a giant GlamisMask, KarkadannMask, CatoblepasMask and MyrmecoleonMask that he was going to need a bigger club. Abilities & Weapons * Orc Thwacker: OrcMask's chief weapon, OrcMask carries around a giant spiky club that he can use to hit at his foes with. * Strength: Reportedly, OrcMask is very strong. * Enhanced Durability: OrcMask has enhanced durability, being able to take in heavy damage and hits to an almost impossible degree. Weaknesses * Light Energy: OrcMask is weak to light energy. * Low Intellect: OrcMask is very unintelligent. * Clumsiness: OrcMask is very clumsy. * Poor Aim: OrcMask has very poor aim, often missing his targets or causing more destruction around him. Trivia * OrcMask's design was based off of the orcs from World of Warcraft as well as Lord of the Rings. * OrcMask is also meant to be a spoof of the "Token Heroic Orc" trope. * OrcMask is also partially based off of Sweetums from The Muppets. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Becoming Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)